


O Christmas Tree

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: Sam and Tony get roped into going to the Christmas tree farm to pick out some trees. Neither one is happy about this.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for justsomeoneunordinary on [tumblr](https://aleator.tumblr.com/post/637805477485543424), who requested "some fluffy and funny samtony where they both cannot stand the cold winter and try warming up each other." Originally posted 12/17/20.

“I don’t understand why we’re here,” Sam complains, tugging his knit hat farther down his head to try and keep his ears warm. The sun is out but it’s still bitterly cold, with ankle-high snow to wade through anywhere it’s not been cleared.

“Because you insisted we get real trees for the compound this year,” Tony replies, equally bundled up beside him. He rubs his gloved hands together to try and warm them more.

“I assumed you’d have someone bring trees in for us. In fact, there’s literally trees right outside the base.”

“Uh-huh, that’s why you let Rogers overhear you.”

“I don’t let him do anything, he’s the one with the super hearing.”

“Knowing that he would not allow us to just have someone else pick the Christmas trees,” Tony continues blithely, “and would then insist on going out to this godforsaken tree farm to pick the trees ourselves.”

“I did not know that at all. Completely unexpected.”

“Wow, and you call yourselves best friends?”

“Boys,” Natasha interrupts sharply. “Can you please stop having the same argument over and over while we’re trapped on the same hayride?”

Sam and Tony both look down the wagon to where Natasha is sitting, Steve right beside her listening to their conversation.

“No,” Tony replies at the same time as Sam says,

“Why are you listening to our conversation?”

Both of them snicker as Natasha groans, but they mercifully lower their bickering to a whisper for the rest of the ride out into the tree fields. When the tractor comes to a stop, Natasha jumps out without even using the steps at the back of the wagon, eager to get away.

“Okay, you two scope out the trees in that direction,” Steve says once they’re all off the hayride. He hands Sam one of the hand saws they were given to do the cutting. “Nat and I will head that way. We’ll meet back up in the pickup spot in what, forty-five minutes?”

“Aye, aye, Cap,” Tony says, saluting poorly on purpose before heading off with Sam to find the best possible Christmas tree they can.

“These aren’t that big,” Tony complains after they’ve been walking for a few minutes, frowning at all the respectable-sized trees.

“Sorry we can’t all have our own Rockefeller tree,” Sam replies, nudging him with his elbow. Tony nudges him back, and the two get distracted by an elbow fight for a minute before they settle down and keep walking.

“Let’s just pick one and get out of here,” Tony says. “They all look the same and it’s cold.”

Sam points at a nearby tree with his saw. “How about that one?”

“Perfect,” Tony replies without looking. “Get chopping.”

“It’s a saw, not an axe. And why do I have to do it?”

“You’re holding the saw, aren’t you? And you’ve got the muscles, I’ve seen it.”

“If you want to keep seeing them you better help with this tree,” Sam grumbles, but he goes over to the tree in question and circles it, making sure it looks okay from all sides. Then he squats down and inspects the trunk.

“Hold the tree from the other side so it doesn’t tip over,” Sam tells him, and Tony obediently goes over and gingerly holds onto the tree from higher up.

It takes them a while to bring down the tree, Tony giving super helpful tips while Sam tells him not to backseat saw. Finally Sam cuts through the other side of the trunk and Tony lets out a little yelp as he’s suddenly supporting the full weight of the tree.

“You forgot to yell timber,” Tony says, carefully lowering the tree to the ground. “So do we just...drag it back?”

“We can carry it back. Go on, take that end.” Sam gestures to the end by Tony’s feet, then goes to lift the tree from the other end.

Tony frowns but lifts his end of the tree, then starts the trek back to the pickup spot where they’ll be meeting up with Steve and Natasha.

“We should have had Cap come with us,” Tony complains about halfway there. “He’s probably carrying four trees by himself or something.”

Steve is in fact carrying two trees by himself, which they see as he and Natasha approach from the opposite direction.

“Cute tree,” Natasha teases Tony and Sam, twirling the saw she’s been tasked with carrying in one hand.

“It’s not a competition,” Tony retorts.

They stand huddled around their trees while they wait for the tractor and wagon to come back around to pick them up. Tony rubs his hands together, trying to warm them in his gloves again, shoulders hunched up. Sam shuffles closer, sidestepping their tree, and pulls off his scarf so he can wrap it around Tony’s neck instead.

“What, hey, no,” Tony protests. “Now you’re going to keep complaining you’re cold.”

“You’ll just have to keep me warm instead,” Sam replies, taking hold of Tony’s hands and squeezing them between his own.

Tony leans in and rests his forehead against Sam’s, his breath visible between them when he laughs. “Maybe when we get back we should leave the rest of the team to deal with the trees and I warm you up another way…”

Sam grins and laughs too, giving Tony a quick peck on the lips. “You’re just saying that to get out of decorating the tree.”

“You’ve got no evidence. That’ll never hold up in court.”

“The only court that matters is the court of Avengers, and they’ll all believe me.”

“No way. Rhodey’ll have my back.”

Sam snorts. “He knows you better than anyone, he--”

“If you guys keep that up you’re going to be left here,” Natasha interrupts, perched on one of the hay bales in the wagon they hadn’t even noticed pull up to the pickup spot.

Steve’s loading the last of their trees onto the wagon, so Tony and Sam scramble to climb up after him, laughing at each other. Once they’re seated and the wagon begins its trek back to the barn, Tony takes Sam’s hand again, pretending he’s just cold, but they both know better.

In the end, they both stick around to help decorate the trees, but afterwards Tony still makes good on his promise to warm Sam up.


End file.
